Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{3z + 1}{9} \times \dfrac{2}{4z}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ (3z + 1) \times 2 } { 9 \times 4z}$ $p = \dfrac{6z + 2}{36z}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{3z + 1}{18z}$